


Risau

by jaejyayong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, angst????
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejyayong/pseuds/jaejyayong
Summary: "Okay. Aku janji." Youngho meraih tangan kiri Jaehyun dan mengecup tato di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku janji aku bakal pulang, aku janji aku akan baik-baik aja."





	Risau

Jaehyun pikir ia tidak akan bisa lupa rasanya, tidak sekarang, tidak nanti, tidak selamanya. Rasa sakit yang begitu intens tiba-tiba mendera tubuhnya, membuatnya menggigil dan pandangannya menggelap. Jaehyun tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah terduduk di lantai, sudah berada di pelukan Taeyong yang sejak tadi memanggil namanya dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Youngho," Jaehyun berbisik, meremas tangan Taeyong yang ada di genggamannya, "Tolong telpon Youngho."

 

-

 

"Hari ini? Sekarang?" Jaehyun menatap tidak suka pada Youngho yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir di kamar. Sekarang hari Sabtu, masih jam sembilan pagi, harusnya Youngho masih tiduran di kasur bersama Jaehyun. _Cuddling_ sampai siang nanti.

"Yep." Youngho sekali lagi mengecek isi tasnya, memastikan segala perintilan kameranya sudah aman di dalam. "Kenapa sih?" Youngho, akhirnya, kembali duduk di kasur, di samping Jaehyun yang sedang merengut.

"Kamu harusnya gak ada jadwal, kan?" Jaehyun sudah setengah merengek, tangannya menggapai _sweater_ yang dikenakan Youngho dan meremasnya. "Gak bisa yang lain aja?"

Youngho mendengus, "Jangan ngambek dong, sayang."

"Aku gak ngambek. Tapi aku gak mau kamu pergi." Kening Jaehyun berkerut, "Beneran gak bisa diganti yang lain? Yuta?"

"Yuta lagi di Jepang. Yang _free_ hari ini cuma aku." Youngho melepaskan jemari Jaehyun dari _sweater_ nya, "Sebentar doang, kok. Paling lama tiga jam."

Tiga jam.

Banyak hal yang bisa terjadi dalam tiga jam. Dan Jaehyun tidak mau, _tidak bisa_ —

"Jae? Hey?" Youngho tersentak saat Jaehyun memeluknya erat, Jaehyun tidak biasanya semanja ini padanya. Tapi lalu Youngho merasakannya, apa yang Jaehyun rasakan sekarang. Khawatir. "Aku gak akan kenapa-napa, sayang," Youngho menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaehyun, "Cuma ke studio, kerja, pulang. Tiap hari juga gini, kan?"

"Pulang." Jaehyun menggumam, perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. "Pulang. Janji?"

"Ya aku ke mana lagi kalo gak pulang, hm?"

"Janji." Ulang Jaehyun, "Janji kamu bakal pulang."

Jaehyun terdengar memaksa dan Youngho masih tidak mengerti kenapa Jaehyun sekhawatir ini perihal dirinya berangkat kerja di hari Sabtu. Tapi Youngho bisa melihat kedua mata Jaehyun mulai berkaca-kaca dan merasakan seberapa khawatirnya Jaehyun.

"Okay. Aku janji." Youngho meraih tangan kiri Jaehyun dan mengecup tato di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku janji aku bakal pulang, aku janji aku akan baik-baik aja."

Jaehyun memeluk Youngho lebih lama dari biasanya sebelum membiarkan Youngho keluar rumah. Memaksanya untuk berjanji sekali lagi. Dan Youngho menuruti, kembali berjanji, dan mengecup tato di pergelangan tangan Jaehyun. Gestur kecil yang menjadi kebiasaan setelah keduanya menyadari bahwa mereka adalah belahan jiwa. Gestur kecil yang selalu membuat Jaehyun tenang.

(Tapi tidak kali ini. Entah kenapa. Youngho menghabiskan sepanjang waktu pemotretan berusaha meredam rasa khawatir yang seolah melilit dadanya.)

 

-

 

Jaehyun tidak mengerti. Semuanya begitu cepat. Ia ingat menerima pesan singkat dari Youngho yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, dan meminta Jaehyun untuk tidak khawatir. Karena dirinya baik-baik saja dan akan baik-baik saja. Jaehyun juga ingat ia memaksa Taeyong untuk pulang sekarang karena ia ingin ada di rumah saat Youngho sampai nanti. Tapi lalu tubuhnya sakit.

Terlalu sakit.

Menjadi belahan jiwa Youngho berarti Jaehyun terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Youngho sangatlah ceroboh, sampai rasanya tiap ia bergerak pasti salah satu bagian tubuhnya akan terpentok sesuatu. Jaehyun sudah protes berkali-kali, meminta Youngho untuk hati-hati tapi yang bersangkutan cuma tertawa dan bilang 'Loh kamu pikir ngontrol badan segede gini tuh gampang?'

Jaehyun sudah terbiasa tapi tidak pernah sesakit ini.

Ia ingat meminta Taeyong untuk menelpon Youngho, dan selanjutnya _blur_. Taeyong mengatakan sesuatu soal Youngho, dan kecelakaan. Lalu entah bagaimana Jaehyun sudah berada di rumah sakit.

Jaehyun benci rumah sakit. Lorong yang panjang. Putih. Bau obat. Tapi Youngho ada di sini dan yang ingin Jaehyun lakukan sekarang hanya menemui Youngho dan menagih janjinya. Youngho harusnya pulang. Youngho seharusnya baik-baik saja.

 

-

 

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Klise.

Tapi hari ini adalah hari di mana Youngho merasakan penyesalan terbesar di hidupnya. Harusnya ia menuruti Jaehyun yang memintanya untuk tidak pergi, dan mungkin sekarang ia masih akan berbaring dengan Jaehyun di kasur, atau makan siang bertiga dengan Taeyong.

Tapi tidak.

Yang terjadi sekarang adalah dirinya yang terbaring di jalanan, ia bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Youngho memejamkan mata, menahan sakit. Youngho tidak tau apakah ia akan kembali membuka mata dan bisa meminta maaf pada Jaehyun secara langsung karena telah ingkar janji. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanya berharap kalau menjadi belahan jiwa berarti memiliki kemampuan telepatik dengan pasangannya, bukan hanya bisa saling merasakan, dan mengulang satu kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan pada Jaehyun.

_Maaf Jae, aku gak bisa nepatin janji._

 

-

Detik. Menit. Jam.

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

Air mata Jaehyun sudah tidak mengalir. Rasa sakit yang tadi menderanya perlahan menghilang, berganti menjadi tenang yang biasanya hanya ia rasakan kalau Youngho tertidur. Tapi Jaehyun tau Youngho bukan hanya tertidur saat rasa tenang itu mulai menghilang, dan yang dirasakannya hanya kosong.

Jaehyun masih tetap diam ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka, saat ia melihat Taeyong berdiri dari sampingnya. Fokus Jaehyun hanya satu, pada tato di pergelangan tangan kirinya, tato yang sama dengan milik Youngho—penanda bahwa mereka belahan jiwa, setangkai bunga _sweet pea_ ,

yang perlahan memudar,

hilang.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari lagu Firasat huhu cepat pulang cepat kembali jangan pergi lagi!!!
> 
> Sekali lagi mengutip Ted Mosby ya memang nothing good happens after 2am


End file.
